


Scourge Goes After Miranda's Powers

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Banger Universe Sonic Background Stories [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land





	1. .:Risky Love:.

Nitrous the Half-Demon was enjoying his new acceptance by people of Mobius. He decided to head to the Movies. He gets tickets for the Incredible Hulk. He watches the Movie and He liked the movie. When he came out of the part of the theater where he was watching, he started walking out but then he suddenly saw Miranda. He went close to where she was. She was enjoying herself with a hedgehog. 

Nitrous went over to her and said "Who are you with?" 

Miranda yells, at him, "Why don't you look for yourself?" 

Nitrous looks and sees Draggin. They were apparently on a date. 

Nitrous then says "How long have you two been going out?" 

Draggin says "Why should I tell you? You would just take her away." 

Nitrous says "How about because I hurt you if you don't." 

Draggin says "Fine, I let you know. We've been going out for 4 months in secret."

Nitrous remember that 4 months and 1 week ago was when Miranda and Draggin met up with each other again. 

Nitrous says "So about 1 week after you two have got back together since school? Draggin, Leave now and never come back to Miranda or me again! If I ever see you, you are dead! So don't let me catch you with her or around us again! I was starting to trust you but you just let me down like people always do!"

Miranda says "No! Draggin, don't go!" 

Draggin says "Sorry, Miranda but I must. Goodbye. I hope you find a way to live without me." 

Miranda is taken away to Nitrous Lair and thrown into her room. She then starts crying. 

She says "What am I going to do without Draggin?" 

**To Be continued...**


	2. .:Enough Hatred to Run Away:.

Draggin now doesn't want to go home so he leaves Green Hill Zone. He kept the Green Hill Zone as his home to remind him of Miranda. 

Now that Nitrous won't let him near her he doesn't want to think about her, and he says as a goodbye to her memory "There goes Girlfriend #52. There is just one problem, this time it is not because of my claws but because of her step-Father. I miss you so much. That is why I must forget you, Miranda." 

Meanwhile at Nitrous's Lair in Miranda's Room, Nitrous looks at Miranda and says "You'll find someone else. He is just a step in the road. He has some power hidden inside him and I don't think he let anyone, not even his girlfriend, see it." 

Miranda yells "I know him enough to know that if he has anything that important to hide, he would make sure to tell someone he trusts enough to sleep with. I would have been that person if he and I had been going out more but with you always home, it's hard to sneak out so I blame you! He was almost ready to sleep with me! Today would have been the day if you hadn't caught us like you did! I hate you and now there is just no way to get rid of this hate! It was Draggin who made me trust you more! We are two people who liked you when we were together! Now that we are separated because of you, there is nothing that can dispel that hate except if you would come help one of us protect the other! There is just one problem with that and it is we can't be seen together in front of you so we can't see each other at all!" 

Miranda goes into a barrier of her design that Nitrous can't break with words or His powers. There are no powers that can break it except Deadly powers that affect the inside of barriers. Nitrous leaves in a mad mood. 

Then Miranda thinks "I think I would rather risk myself being out in the world with Draggin than stay here all day." 

She then realizes that she can because Nitrous can't hurt her and thinks "I run away just like he did. The only difference is I won't be hated like him and I'll never have to leave my love, Draggin. I'll be with him forever. We can watch over ourselves so goodbye Nitrous, hello world." 

She packs the stuff she needs to get away including a whole much of food and a lot of gold from The Nitrous Vault. Then she leaves and joins Draggin.

Draggin, when she gets to him, says "What are you doing here, Miranda? Shouldn't you be with your guardian, Nitrous?" 

Miranda says "I decided I can live with you for the rest of my life. I want to face the world with you. We only contact him when we need him most. I bet that will be never." 

Draggin says "I hope so." 

Scourge, in the background, says "I wouldn't say that. You need him to defeat me and I won't let that happen. Isn't that right, My soldier?" Scourge's Soldier says "Right, Scourge the Power-Draining Hedgehog." 

They both laugh into the background. There is no way the Power-Draining can happen to Miranda because then Scourge will have both the normal powers and the Anti powers of the Shaman of Sin.

Nitrous is really mad at Miranda. Then suddenly a magical transmission appeared from the Elder Shaman. 

Nitrous sighs and says, Calmed down in front of him anyway, "What do you want, Elder Shaman?"

The Elder Shaman says "Listen, Nitrous and Listen Now! Miranda has ran away. She doesn't want to be with you. She ran away because of what you did by breaking Miranda and Draggin up. She has decided to face the world with Draggin rather than stay here with you, almost just like you did with your father and rest of your family. You had a different reason and didn't say goodbye just like you always did. She thought this 'Goodbye Nitrous, Hello World.' Nitrous, you got to get both her and Draggin to forgive you for her to return. 1 other thing you must realize is that the only way to calm her meter, of how much the sin has affect on her body, can only be decreased by Draggin. If you don't realize that, She will die and her power taken by Scourge the Power-Draining Hedgehog. That would cause him to be the most powerful being in the world because no odd one or the Chosen Ones can harm him and no one other than that can defeat him." 

Nitrous says "I've made a mistake so I got to get her forgiveness. I don't want her dead. Don't worry, I find a way to do that." 

The Elder Shaman says "Good. This ends this Magical Transmission."

Miranda and Draggin go to another movie theater, one in Westopolis, to re-do their date. They watch a Romantic Movie. They make sure it can not give Miranda any sin marks. They see it and kiss for their third kiss in their dating life. 

Draggin says "Well, maybe it is not goodbye to you. I got back together with you unlike the other ones that I broke up with. I had a total of 51 girlfriends before I was able to admit about my crush I had on you since we first met. They left me for a different reason than you." 

Miranda says "Is it because of some secret powers you have that you are unable to admit to anyone who you don't trust enough to sleep with?" She laughs at that but Draggin doesn't. 

Draggin then answers her question by saying "Yes, that is what it is. I just didn't trust them enough before they saw it." 

Miranda hears that and says "Do you trust me enough to sleep with me? If so, you can tell me after anything you want to do with me before we sleep." 

Draggin, smiling after hearing that, says "There is only one thing I want to do with you since you ran away just to be with me. That is make out with you. I need you to hear what the powers are before I am ready for sex plus we're too young for that." 

So they rent a hotel room and start making out. They love each other so much. 

After one hour of making out, they stop and Miranda says "Let's hear what those powers are." 

Draggin says "Alright, I have the all the powers Dragons have but the one thing that makes me different than most people with those powers is that I can use all, and I mean all, of the powers. Every single type and depending on what my eye color is and what my scales on my chest are shows what dragon I am. The thing that made the girlfriends run away is my Dragon-like claws I get when I am fighting against someone. I think you can understand that since you are used to claws." 

Miranda says "Yeah, I used to it. I understand you enough to understand that powers are something that can come naturally especially with those scales on your chest. I didn't think those could be normal with the fact that you're suppose to be a Hedgehog. I think you should show your powers and people will accept them if you use them for good." 

Draggin agrees. 

They then fall asleep right next to each other. 

Scourge then, one floor below, says "When Morning comes and they are in a clearing, We will attack them. Is that Okay with you, My Soldier?" 

Scourge's Soldier says "Yes, I can wait to destroy Miranda." 

Scourge says "We are also going to Destroy Draggin, he has the opposite of my Knight powers, the Ultimate Dragon powers." 

Scourge's Soldier says "That is just fine with me."

* * *

Nitrous had looked all over the place. It was as if they didn't want to be found. 

Nitrous then remembered what Miranda said "Now that we are separated because of you, there is nothing that can dispel that hate except if you would come help one of us protect the other!" 

Nitrous remembering that decided that it is best to wait at the phone for one of them to call him. That is if they do before Miranda dies and Scourge gains her powers. 

Then a quick message was sent to Nitrous's head that says "Nitrous, it is even worse than we could ever imagine. Draggin's powers must be protected. They would make Scourge more powerful than even Nitro-us. You must protect Draggin, too. Putting Miranda alone in your custody isn't enough. We now have to say this because it is true. Miranda belongs with Draggin and you must watch over them until they can both control their powers. This is signed The Elder Shaman." 

Nitrous decided that if they call for his help, then he must go to their rescue and save them both. He also decided that if Miranda's meter needs calmed down, then Draggin is the one to do it.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. .:Evil Attacks:.

Background Song is How Can I Live by Ill Nino.

* * *

The two kids of Draggin and Miranda decide to go roaming around the outskirts of the City they were in. They were enjoying their new life together. Draggin and Miranda didn't expect to run into a Green Hedgehog with a Scar there. 

The Green Hedgehog says "Hello Draggin and Miranda. My name is Scourge and I wish to take you two's powers." 

Draggin had heard of Scourge and says "What does the Anti-Version of Sonic have anything to do with taking powers?" 

Scourge just smiles and says "While I was in jail after being defeated by Dark Super Sonic, I learned that I can absorb powers off of others. I wish to gain your powers to become immortal." 

Scourge's Soldier appears behind Miranda and grabs her. 

Scourge says "Do not use your powers, Draggin, or Miranda gets hurt." 

Miranda gets a telepathic message from Draggin that says "Miranda, call Nitrous. He is the only way that we will be able to survive this." 

Miranda sends a telepathic message back to Draggin saying "Alright." 

Scourge then attacks Draggin with some of his Scourge Wind moves. 

With Nitrous, he is waiting at his mansion when all of a sudden a Odd One Communication appears in front of him. 

Miranda appears in Front of him and says "Nitrous, I'm sorry I ran away. Please come help me and Draggin. We are being attacked by Scourge and his Soldier. Draggin can't unleash his powers, which you were right about him having, because Scourge's Soldier has me caught." 

Nitrous says "Don't worry about apologizing, Miranda. I am on my way." 

Nitrous starts to fly toward where he detects Miranda which Miranda has turned the Detection Source back on. 

Nitrous thinks "Please let me make it in time." 

With Draggin and Miranda, Draggin is getting badly hurt by Scourge's Powers while he can't use any of his own. 

Scourge says "Just give up, will ya?" 

Suddenly the Soldier of Scourge has his arms cut off.

The Soldier screams "Ahhh! It's hurts!" He then dies. 

Scourge says "What the-?" 

It is then revealed to be Nitrous who cut off the Arms. 

Draggin chuckles and says "Thanks Nitrous. Now I can use my powers." He starts by activating Green Dragon Powers which regenerate him while he says "Earth Breath!" 

Scourge gets hits by the Breath of Earth and says "Argh!" 

Draggin then activates Red Dragon Powers and says "Fire Cone!" He breathes a cone of fire at Scourge. 

Scourge gets hit by it and groans. 

Draggin then activates Blue Dragon Powers and says "Hydro Pump!" He breathes a pump of water. 

Scourge gets hit and groans. 

Draggin then activates Yellow Dragon Powers and says "Lightning Line!" He breaths a line of Lightning. 

Scourge gets hit by it and groans. 

Draggin then actives White Dragon Powers and says "Holy Blast!" He Breathes a Ball of Holy energy that explodes on contact. 

Scourge gets hit by the Ball of Holy energy and the blast to groan to it. A

Draggin then activates Gray Dragon Powers and says "Dark Leash!" He sends a lash of Dark Energy at Scourge. 

Scourge gets hit by it and falls in defeat. 

Scourge says "A Dragon form for each of the Seven Chaos Emeralds? I surrender. Take me to Jail." 

Nitrous grabs Scourge and says "Come on, you two. We will talk after dropping off Scourge at the Jail." 

TBC...


	4. .:Forgiveness:.

Background Song is You Don't Know What You're Sorry For by Sweetbox.

* * *

Nitrous, Miranda, and Draggin arrive at The Jail where they drop off Scourge. They then head to the south. 

Miranda says "So what's up, Step-Father?" 

Nitrous says "I knew you ran away when you did because The Elder Shaman told me that you ran away. He also told me that Draggin is the only one who can calm down your sin Meters. Also he told me that Draggin must be protected as well because Draggin has powers that work against Many Odd One Enemies. Finally he told me that you two belong together as a couple. This is why I am initiating a new protection policy. You two can date and be together as long as Draggin Protects Miranda while you two are out and Draggin also moves into the Mansion with us in a separate room from Miranda of course. I won't let you sleep together every night." 

Miranda and Draggin are shocked by Nitrous' Words and the things that The Elder Shaman Told Nitrous. 

Draggin says "I will protect Miranda forever. I can live just as long as her with my powers. I will protect her when we go out and move into the Mansion in a separate room from Miranda." 

Miranda says "Step-Father, will I get to sleep with Draggin on at least some nights?" 

Nitrous says "I guess so. It won't happen a lot through." 

Miranda and Draggin say "Then It's a deal." 

Nitrous says "Then Let's get Draggin's Stuff and the Stuff you took with you, Miranda, back into the Mansion." 

They head to pick up all the stuff of Draggin and The Stuff Miranda took with her when she left the mansion and they head back to the Mansion. 

Draggin says "So where is my room?" 

Nitrous says "It's the bedroom under Miranda's." 

Miranda says "Wow, we're close. Thanks for this, Nitrous." 

Nitrous says "Don't just thank me, also Thank the Elder Shaman." 

Miranda enters a praying pose and says "Thank you, Elder Shaman."

The End of This Background story...


End file.
